the_new_macys_paradefandomcom-20200214-history
Macy's Parade 1997 Lineup (Fan-Made)
Balloons *'Arthur Read ''(Eden LLC) (to promote the Arthur television series) - 1st time''' *Big Bird (Children's Television Workshop) - 10th time *Garfield (Paws, Inc.) - 12th time *Peter Rabbit (Beatrix Potter & Co.) (to promote "The World of Peter Rabbit Exhibit" at the Liberty Science Center in New Jersey) - 2nd time *'Bear and Tutter ''(The Jim Henson Company) (to promote Bear in the Big Blue House) - 1st time''' *The Pink Panther (Metro Goldwyn Mayer) (Removed from Parade/Retired) - 10th and last time *Quik Bunny (Nestlé) ''(Removed from Parade) - 10th time *Mushu (The Walt Disney Company) (to promote Mulan (1998 film)) - 1st time''' *Barney '(Lyrick Studios) (Removed from Parade after an accident/to promote Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie) - 4th time *Sonic the Hedgehog (SEGA of America) (Removed from Parade/Retired) 5th and last time *'Rugrats ''(Nickelodeon) - 1st time''' *The Cat in the Hat (Esprit de Corp) (Removed from Parade/Retired) (to celebrate his 40th Birthday) - 4th and last time *Spider-Man' ''(Marvel Entertainment Group Inc) (for Stan Lee's 75th birthday in December 1997) - 11th time *Bumpé (Skandiiplaay itd) ''(First Scandinavian Character in the Parade) (to promote Bumpé ABC) - 1st and only time' *Holiday Bugs Bunny (Warner Bros. Animation) - 4th time *Eben Bear (Macy's) (Removed from Parade) - 3rd time *'Ms. Petula Pig ''(Macy's) (Removed from Parade) - 1st time''' Novelty Balloons *Ice Cream Cone - 11th time *Macy's White Stars (Green text) - 12th time *Pumpkins - 6th time *ABC Bouncing Balls ("C" ball removed from Parade) - 10th time *Flying Fish (Deflated by overnight winds) (Retired) - 2nd time *FujiFilm's Blimp (Retired) - 3rd and last time *Macy's White Stars (Red text) - 12th time *Cloe the Holiday Clown (Removed from Parade) - 4th time *Football, Basketball and Baseball - 7th time *Harold the Fireman - 2nd time *Circus Balls (Removed from Parade) *Snowstars (Removed from Parade) Falloons *'Jell-O - 1st time' *Humpty Dumpty - 7th time *M&M's Chocolate Factory (Retired) - 3rd and last time * Sea Venture - 4th time * The Family Channel's Snow Family - 2nd time * Dr. Seuss's Grinch (Holiday Ambassador) (Retired) - 1st time * Paddington Bear (First time since 1992/to promote The Adventure of Paddington Bear, Retired) - 4th and last time Floats *Tom Turkey *Native Spirit *Sesame Street Reading and Writing (Retired) *Alice in Wonderland (Retired) *Two Ducklings *Hallmark's The Sound of Music *Rocking Lobster *Jolly Polly Pirate Ship *'Anastasia (to promote Anastasia) (Retired)' *Toby the Parade Dog (Retired) *'Barney's Great Adventure (to promote Barney's Great Adventure)' *Westwood Ho *'Fujifilm's You Can See The Future (Retired)' *'Planter's Mr. Preanut's Circus' *Circus Wagon (Retired) *Hanes Party Time *Statue of Liberty *Pep Rally *United Airlines Flights of Fancy *Daily News Big Apple *'Annabelle's Wish (to promote Annabelle's Wish)' *Macy's Santaland Express *Santa's Sleigh Performers *Kristian Alfonso *Marc Anthony *Backstreet Boys *The Cast of Sesame Street: Big Bird's Nest: Big Bird, Ernie, Bert and Prairie Dawn, Windows: (Top: Zoe, Rostia, Middle: Count Von Count, Grundgetta, Cookie Monster, Baby Bear, Bottom: Betty Lou, Grover), Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Alice Snufflepagus, Bob, Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Mr. Handford, Ruthie, Carlo, Celina, Gina, Miles, Gabi, Linda, and the Kids *Elmo (Interview with Katie Couric) *Joseph Barbara *Liz Callaway *Michael Cerveris *Victoria Clark *Clive Robertson *The Cast of The Sound of Music *Brian d'Arcy James *Alice in Wonderland *Andy Richter *Cathy Rigby *Linda Dano *M&M's: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, and Blue *Teresa Weatherspoon *Stacy Francis *Debbie Gibson *Darrell Hammond *Kye Hampton *Barney and Friends: Barney, BJ and Baby Bop *Marilu Henner *Emily Skinner *Susan Ward *Wynonna Judd *Sheri Lewis, Lamb Chop, and Charlie the Horse *Vicki Lewis *Hal Liden *Alice Ripley *Jose Llana *Rebecca Luker *Beth Nielsen Chapman *Josh Tesh *Anastasia: Anastasia Nikolaevna, Dimitri, Bartok, and Vladimir (To Promote Anastasia) *Connie Sellecca *James Naughton *The Radio City Rockettes *Tim McGraw *Joseph Mascolo *Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen *Randy Travis Performer Groups *America Sings *Mike Miller Dance Team *NCA Cheerleaders Marching Bands *Butler High School Marching Band *North Hagerstown High School Marching Band *Concord High School Marching Band *Miami Central High School Marching Band *Prinson Valley High School Marching Band *Allen Eagle High School Marching Band *Trumbull High School Marching Band *Jones Jr. College Marching Band *Westwood High School Marching Band *Port Chester High School Marching Band *Monache High School Marching Band *NYPD Marching Band *SW Dekalb High School Marching Band *Parkway Central High School Marching Band NBC Commercials (WCMH-TV - Columbus) This infomation is incomplete it used to be on YouTube but got removed sadly, only downloaded the last half of the commerical break starting right after Cathy Rigby's number on the Jolly Polly Pirate Ship Float. Commercial Break #12 * Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" * The Lost World: Jurassic Park on Video * Hoover Wind Tunnel * Ocean Spray (Happy Holidays) * Double 3rd Rockin' Wednesday "3rd Rock Promo" Commercial Break #13 * Timber Creek by Wrangler * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas on Video * Black & Decker Wizard * Sesame Street Elmo's Radio Control Railroad by TYCO Commercial Break #14 * NBC Saturday The Brady Bunch Movie * Thanksgiving Sale at Lazarus * New Raptor for Soybeans * Family Toy Warehouse * Tonight at 11pm New Channel 4 Commercial Break #15 * Henry by Tiger * Did Somebody Say McDonalds * For Richer or Poorer Tv Spot * Braun Oral-B Interclean * Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" * NBC Sunday Show Me The Bloopers * NBC Thanksgiving Weekend Promo Commercial Break #16 * NFL NBC Dallas vs Cowboys "Today 3:30ET" * NBC Sunday Christmas Vacation * Kmart "A Better Way To Save" * Meijer * News Channel 4 At This Hour * Happy Thanksgiving "Turkey" Commercial Break #17 * HP Hewlett Packard "Expanding Possibilties" with John Buck O'Neil * Hoover "Nobody Gets The Dirt Like Hoover Nobody" * Did Somebody Say McDonalds * Sesame Street Sing & Snore Ernie by TYCO Commercial Break #18 * Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" * Black & Decker Wizard * Canon's SureShot Zoom * Spice Girls "Spice World New Album Out Now" * Mouse Hunt Tv Spot Commercial Break #19 * Coca Cola Holidays are Coming * Home Alone 3 Tv Spot * Mastercard * NBC Friday Richie Rich * Dateline Friday Commercial Break #20 * Thanksgiving Thursday Seinfeld and Jurassic Park * News Channel 4 Sports Team "Know the Game" * The Nutcracker "Memories in the Making" * Thanksgiving Sale at Lazarus * Ohio State "Thank You For Another Great Sesaon" Commercial Break #21 * Ocean Spray (Happy Holidays) * Wrangler "Real. Comfortable. Jeans." * Deluxe Talkboy & Deluxe Talkgirl by Tiger * Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" Category:Lineups